


Rockin' Around the Christmas Peep

by Enicia24



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peeps, aparently i just really like marshmallows and holiday theme fic, it's christmas ya'll, starkquillsecretsanta2017, this was my gift for thelittlehellraiser on tumblr, well it was christmas, yeah those marshmallow treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/Enicia24
Summary: my submission for the starkquill secret santa:it's just christmas fluff between tony and peter guest staring the other guardianshere there be snuggles, hot coffee chocolate, peeps, and snow ball fights





	Rockin' Around the Christmas Peep

“Please make him put a shirt on.  My nipples are aching in sympathy for Drax, and that is a sentence I never thought I would have to say.”  Peter peered down at the cute human sized lump of blankets nuzzled into his side that had spoken.

“I wish I could say that was a sentence I’d never thought I’d hear, but not so oddly enough this isn’t the first time I’ve heard it.”  He turned his head from the cute human sized lump of blankets which was now sniggering back to what was a certifiable scene not being caused by him, for once, in the yard.

It was damn near picturesque.

They had woken to a soft looking thick blanket of white draped over nearly every surface of the Stark Manor grounds.  Padding the ground and dulling the edges of the bushes, trees, and various lawn ornaments (which included quite a few vehicles, no thanks to the Guardians and Tony’s own collecting, “Hoarding, its hoarding and we all know it Tony.  You’re a goddamn packrat.” “If it’s a hoard you have to acknowledge you’re part of it Honeybear.”), the snow had fallen over night and muffle the outside world.

Peter hadn’t seen real Terran snow in years, decades.  That’s not to say that there weren’t plenty of biomes out in the vastness of space that hosted kinds of snow.  Some that were even formed from mostly frozen water and had a similar feeling to those he could vaguely remember from the days before his life first turned upside down.

Everything was white, white, and what do ya know more white.

White and cold and it left the air smelling clean and sharp. 

Rocket had taken a few steps in, sunk down a few inches and immediately professed an expected hatred for the cold water that soaked his fur.  Groot was soon to follow him back to the safety of the back patio a deep _I am Groot_ denoting that while he wasn’t opposed to the idea and feel of snow he felt better staying with Rocket and out of the way of potentially frozen limbs.

“It is probably the large gun on your back that caused your tiny underweight body to fall prey to the snow.”  Suggested Drax who had crouched to stick his hand through the snow as though measuring how deep it was.

“I didn’t fall prey to anything you lummox!”  Rocket threw himself at the large man, who lifted his hand from the snow to swat the other way.  The hand which then slung said snow away from him and directly on the back of Gamora.  Gamora who then turned with an eyebrow raised at the silent audience and bickering pair of _children_ as her calm and dangerous voice called them before launching an all out attack.

And that was one of the reasons why Peter Quill was safely cuddled up to the love of his life; the cute human sized bundle of blankets that was one genius billionaire philanthropist superhero Tony Stark throughout the most of winter.  Another reason that Peter wasn’t joining in on what was likely to be the start of a massive super hero civil war, if the way that more and more people seemed to be appearing to take notice of the snow fight and were joining it, was due to said cute human sized bundle of blankets that made up the love of his life.

Tony Stark was not a fan of snow; it was cold and wet and made everything it touched cold and wet.  A fact that could, and did, make someone who happened to have a piece of metal casing embedded in their sternum.  Not to mention the pieces of metal inside his chest.  Metal, even metal magnetically locked in place with a human body, was very susceptible to the cold and could be pretty dangerous to try and heat up, especially inside a human body, as Tony had learned his first winter with said metal in his body.  Retreat to his Malibu home, as well as the extreme application of insulated clothing and hot drinks, had been the only thing to stave off the unbearable chill that spread out from his chest.  The sharp body collapsing pain was a pretty good motivator for investing more research into cold weather clothes.  

So years later Tony could absolute find himself in a position to join in a super hero snowball fight, if he wanted. 

Which?

The idea of launching a literal bank of snow in the face of one Steve Rodgers was undeniably tempting.  But there was a much better draw of a warm body and bright smile and eyes full of stars that he could cuddle against while watching over said snowball fight that held that temptation at bay.  Unfortunately those lovely lovely arms he was leaning against couldn’t keep the desire for a steaming hot cup of hot coffee chocolate away.

And no Rhodey it wasn’t a “mocha coffee, why don’t you just call it a mocha coffee?!”. 

Hot coffee chocolate was a very different drink and it was essential to winter time shenanigans, as proven in their college days.  It was thick and creamy, made with real chocolate and milk and a touch of cinnamon to add warmth.  Molten hot and nearly a plasma rather than liquid, the chocolate required a few seconds pour of cold coffee to make it drinkable.  A spritz of whipped cream and the final marshmallow, preferably of the peep variety, topping was all the drink needed to become Tony’s signature Hot Coffee Chocolate.

When Friday had started in the weather report this morning starting the chocolate base had been the first thing Tony did after putting on a warm UnderStark shirt and a sweater.  Over breakfast he’d slowly worked through his secret recipe and at the start of the snowball fight he’d left it on light simmer so everything could perfectly meld and there wouldn’t be any pockets of spices to surprise anyone. 

Enough time had passed that the mixture would be smooth and blended together, just right for the serving.  Tony tugged the last of the Guardians not wagging war through the living room and to the kitchen with him.  Presentation mattered after all, and Peter was quite pretty enough to hold a tray of drinks as Tony told him when he asked why the other needed him in the kitchen.

Peter tried out various poses once he was given a drink laden tray, both of their favorite was no doubt the one that had him balancing with it on one hand as he swooned over the island, until Tony swatted at him and sent him out while he got the last ingredient.

Tony joined him after a few minutes bearing a plate with a vast array of sugar covered marshmallow shapes.  Peter stared at the dozens of colored and decorated treats open mouthed.

“How many different kinds of these things do they make now?!”

“As many as they can sell.” Tony said as he began placing a different peep into each cup.

“Okay but why do you have so many?  And why are they all different?  Do they sell these guys in variety packs now?”  Tony laughed at his questions and shook his head.

“There’s a few repeats for taste but everyone has to have the right peep.”

“So you’ve assigned everyone a different type?”

“You’re my classic chick.,”  Tony said with a quick peck to his cheek as he placed a yellow peep into his cup. 

“Rocket the Reindeer.”  Peter said delightedly as the brown peep went into a mound of whipped cream.

“Drax for all that he isn’t cold is a peppermint chick.” The chocolate base now sandwiched between white.

“Gamora’s the snowman then?  Looks frozen on the outside and soft and mushy on the inside.”  Peter said in a stage whisper, glancing around hoping that said woman hadn’t heard him. Tony nodded and handed him a green peep.

“Trees for the tree of course.”

“Ah so what we really have in here is a Christmas Peep!”  Peter exclaimed holding one of the marshmallow trees up to cover the tree in the living room.

“You dork!”  Tony laughed delightedly at the other mans stupid joke.

“Your dork.”  Peter quickly countered and shoved the peep into Tony’s mouth before he could make a retort.  Well mostly in his mouth.

“You got sugar all over my beard didn’t you.”  Tony mumbled accusingly and frowning as best he could with a mouth full of marshmallow.  The frown wasn’t that great, really he just looked adorable to Peter. 

“With how sweet you are I don’t think it really makes a difference.” 

“With lines like that you’re lucky I love you.” 

“Hell yeah I’m lucky you love me,” Peter gushed pulling Tony into his arms and giving him a soft and dare he say sweet kiss. “And don’t try to front with me; you’ve got just as many great lines as I do.”

“I’ve got more than you Starlord and don’t you forget it.”  Tony mumbled again, this time due to his head being buried in the other man’s chest rather than having a full mouth.  Peter laughed in agreement and happily began rocking them to soft music playing Friday had playing out of her speakers.

“How sappy.”  Gamora remarked from the patio doorway watching the two happily hum in each other’s arms, the plate of hot drinks and sweets lying abandoned on a table.  The four Guardians had come to the sheltered patio

“In what way do their pre-mating habits make them similar to tree blood?”  Drax asked, his eyes shifting from the couple who were happily swaying to the tree that took up near as much space at Groot.

“Shut up Drax.” Gamora said.

“It is an hone-“ He was cut off from continuing by Gamora shoving at least three of the strange marshmallow treats that had been sitting on a platter into his mouth.  His teeth sunk into the sugar crust and his eyes widened at the sweet taste before is mouth began chewing in earnest at the peeps.

“Don’t question it they just are.  Sickeningly sweet.  Like these pe-eps.”  She drew the ‘e’ sound long and frowned at the multicolored residue left on her fingers.

“Disgustingly sweet more like it.”  Rocket piped up from his perch on Groot’s arm.

“I am Groot.”

“Yes we know you think it’s cute that they are happy together, Groot.”

“I am Groot.”

“Tony already promised you could keep the decorations when this Krisis Mas thing is over, stop asking.”


End file.
